Masquerade
by myownwayx
Summary: When Kurt finally thinks he's found the one, it turns out that the one person he connected with, was the one person he shouldn't fall for.  Will/Kurt  Repost
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I did the dumbest thing in the world and accidentally deleted this so I have to repost it. I'm sorry :( **

**Part 1**

Kurt stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he couldn't believe he was here. There was no arguing that he didn't look good. He thought he looked the best he had ever looked in his life, but he was glad that no one he knew would see him like this. As much as he liked the admired looks people at school gave him when they saw him in some of his eccentric outfits, he didn't think the students (or teachers) of McKinley high were ready for this...

Riding low on his hips were a pair of skin tight silver hot pants. The outlined everything perfectly. On his stomach, and chest was white glitter body paint, his hip bones were decorated with white flames drawn on with make up. It had taken him two hours just to do one, but staring at them now he was glad he made such an effort. On his back were home made, very expensively home made angel wings, each and every single feather soft to the touch. His arms and legs were covered in the same body glitter and his face had another flame pattern across his right cheek. His eyes covered by a simple silver face mask, though he had made that seem glittery too. He looked himself up and down and smiled, he looked better then good. He walked out into the crowded night club and smiled, the dim lights reflecting of his body making him look as though he was dazzling, putting Edward Cullen to shame. He smirked making his way to the centre of the stage.

The music is loud and he loves it. His hips sway automatically, his hands in the air as he grinds, his eyes are closed and he jumps slightly when he feels arms snake around his waist. He'd expected someone to dance with him at some point, but he'd thought maybe they would ask first, he turned around and licked his lips when he saw who was wrapped around him. Kurt can tell he's older but he doesn't care. His mask is simple and black, his hair brown, curly but slicked back. His outfit, like his mask is simple, Kurt can tell he's dressed like the character from Phantom of The Opera. His white shirt is tight across his lean chest. Black bow-tie undone around his neck, and plain black trousers tight down muscular legs. Kurt licks his lips slowly.

They dance in synch with each other slowly, no words are swapped. The next song is faster and Kurt finds himself being manhandled so his ass is being rubbed deliciously by a straining cock trapped in the tight trousers. Lost in the moment he leans back against his shoulder, his wings the perfect distance apart to not make this uncomfortable. He turns his head and starts to kiss the perfect skin he can reach. The man groans, hands on his hips, moving them back and forth. Kurt whimpers, the hands go around his front and rests just above his groin, holding him tight. Kurt knows that this is potentially dangerous, he doesn't know the man that is in the easiest term humping the hell out of his ass. But with his arms around him he can't help but feel safe. The man turns him and stares at him through the mask. Kurt watches him, he's taller then he is and he has to lean up to kiss him, but when he does the hands slide down his back and rest on his ass, pulling him up more. The kiss is soft at first, hesitant. Kurt doesn't think that his first kiss is with a stranger in a night club, he doesn't care about that. He just cares about the tongue that is snaking it's way into his mouth. Teeth tug at Kurt's bottom lip and he whimpers, hands on his ass slide up and one slips down his boxers, hand touching his cheeks, warm. He rolls back against it, surprised by himself for not freaking out. He pulls away, needing to take a breath. He hasn't got a chance to breathe before the lips are moving to his neck, sucking hard. He knows he's going to have a mark there but he doesn't care. He'd think about cover up tomorrow, when hopefully his cock isn't straining in a pair of tight hot pants.

"Lets go somewhere quiet," The man whispers in his ear. Kurt nods before his mind can keep up with him. He can barely hear the voice against the music. The man keeps his hand where it is on his ass, he guides him over to the back wall and pushes him against it, not roughly, but not soft either. Kurt whimpers, he wraps a leg around his waist, pulling the man closer. Kurt gasps when he feels the man's hot cock pressed against his. They roll their hips desperately against each other. The man grabs his hips and pulls him up, Kurt takes the hint and jumps slightly, now having both legs wrapped around him, his arms around his shoulders.

He kisses him again, harder then before. A Tongue pushing its way in his mouth, exploring. Kurt runs his tongue along his slowly. The man whimpers into his mouth and his cock twitches as Kurt kisses him back. Kurt runs his hands through the man's curly hair, pulling him closer. The man's movements become more desperate, his hand in his shorts runs down his crack and Kurt gulps when he feels a finger press against his hole. He's never had anyone touch him there before, as it pushed in slowly Kurt groaned at how good it felt.

The man was making delicious noises in his ear as he kissed along his skin, his finger working in and out of his hole. Kurt whimpered, he couldn't do anything, he was at this man's mercy. The man started to push his hips harder, their groins creating the perfect friction against each others. The finger was pushed in harder and hit Kurt's prostate making the young dancer buck in the man's arm. Kurt felt the man smile against him as he massaged his finger against his sweet spot. Kurt can feel the man's cock leaking and he knows he's close. He reaches for his lips and kisses him hard, he's moaning and he just wants to explode. The man, Kurt wished he knew his name, rubbed his finger hard against his prostate more, Kurt whimpered into his mouth as he came hard in his expensive hot pants. The man tenses against him, he feels a wet patch growing and he knows it's from the man rutting against him as his body stills and his finger slips from his hole. He leans forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt closes his eyes and just focuses on breathing steadily. When he opens them again he gasps. The man who had just given him his first orgasm (Ones on his own do not count) mask had slipped and Kurt was staring into very familiar eyes. Kurt lets himself fall from his grip and he adjusts his shorts before running away from him, leaving the man standing there looking very confused.

Kurt runs all the way home, when he gets in he throws himself on the bed, not caring about him crushing his angel wings or getting glitter and sweat all over his bed, all he can think about is closing his eyes and hoping that when he wakes up tomorrow this would all have been a rather detailed, and very good dream. He falls to sleep exhausted. When he wakes up, last night plays on his mind, he knows it isn't a dream when he winces as his angel wings dig into his back. He gulps and licks his lips, he swears he can still taste him. He gets up and showers, washing away the glitter and body paint. He dresses without thinking on what he's wearing. As he drives to school, he can't help but think of what's going to happen when he sees his Phantom in glee. It's not as though he knew it was him, Kurt could keep it as his little secret right? At least he hoped so.

His morning lessons went slow, last night was still at the back of his mind. As he walked into Glee club, his heart started to race he looked around, good he wasn't in yet. He sat on his normal chair, trying to act casual. When he walked in, Kurt knew that it wasn't just his secret. His eyes locked with his and he felt himself blushing looking down. He looked up and he was still looking at him, he wanted to do something but he didn't know what. After a moment, a moment that felt as though it lasted an eternity, he felt his eyes drift from him.

"All right class, lets begin." Will said moving to the middle of the class. As he taught the class, talking about this weeks project, Kurt felt eyes on him the whole time. He shivered, remembering those eyes behind the mask. He looked down to the man who had held him up against a wall and brought him to orgasm, he felt wrong being this far away from him. He shook his head, he couldn't exactly cut in and push Rachel away and ask to sing the duet instead just to feel close to him. Besides, what would he do if he did that? What was he hoping for here, to be pushed against the wall and fucked? No masks... just them... He bit his lip at the thought. The class dragged on, he couldn't bring himself to sing, or to dance with his heart completely in it. He was all set for grabbing his messenger bag and sprinting from the room the minute the bell went, but he was stopped. "Kurt, can I see you for a minute?" Kurt gulped. He stopped packing away, he watched as everyone filed out and walked down the stairs and stood face to face with Will Schuster. He stared at him, and his heart flicked a beat, he gulped.

Oh yes. He was definitely, well and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Kurt wasn't too sure what he expected to happen. He stood there silently, nervously, watching as Will walked towards the door, he flicked the lock and Kurt gulped. The blinds were drawn and Kurt felt as though he should be scared, but he wasn't. Like last night he felt oddly safe. Will stared at him from where he stood and Kurt looked down at him. "What were you doing there last night Kurt?" Will asked. Kurt was surprised that his voice wasn't hard and mean. But this was Mr Schue, he very rarely got angry.

"I..." Kurt bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer that.

"You could have got hurt." Will sighs, running a hand through his curly hair. Kurt bit his lip watching, he remembered how good Will's hair felt beneath his fingers. He shivered.

"But i didn't..." Kurt replies quietly.

"But. You could have!" Will stresses. Kurt doesn't reply, he just looks down. Will watches him, eyes roaming the smaller boys frame.

"I just... I didn't want to be alone, and It sounded fun." Kurt sighs.

"They have these club nights at under 21 clubs. You could go there." Will says.

"Oh yeah? Cause the only gay teen in town is going to love that." Kurt mutters. Will sighs and sits down at the piano. Kurt stays standing, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, but going to a club like that on your own. Do you know what men have on their mind when they see someone like you?"

"Someone like me?" Kurt asks, trying not to sound too offended, but failing.

"Do you know how many men were looking at you last night?" Will groans.

"Like the way you were looking at me..."

"I didn't know it was you." Will said, scratching the back of his head. Kurt looks at him and nods. "You looked... that outfit was... You shouldn't have been there. Not on your own."

"I haven't exactly got friends beating the door down to come with me to gay bars!" Kurt shouts frustrated. Will sighs, he nods slowly. "Look, why don't we stop beating around the bush here. I wont say anything to anyone, you're job will be safe and we can put this down to a huge mistake, cause that's clearly what you think it was." Kurt says, he's shaking as he talks. He's never really said something so emotional to anyone. Though, he figured it was a time for firsts for him, it wasn't as though he had ever gone to a gay bar and rutted against a stranger till he came.

"Kurt..."

"Please. Just leave it. We'll forget this... I...Please." Kurt grabs his bag and walks past him, he doesn't breathe as he passes him, he knows his body wouldn't move away from him if he got lost in his scent. He unlocks the door and rushes out of the class room. He runs to his car, he doesn't care if people are looking at him he just needs to get out of there. He unlocks the doors, sits down and locks them again. He feels safe, isolated. He stays there for a few minutes, resting against the steering wheel and just breathes.

**Cause I'm A Freak Baby ;) **

Kurt was pushes against the piano, a strong body straddled his waist. Lips against his neck, teeth attacking his skin, hands fumbling with very expensive silk. His shirt was ripped open, buttons falling on the floor. Hands, nails scraped over his chest, he whimpered as teeth went down, his right nipple was tugged, his left tweak. The body pulled away from him, hands on his waist, pushing him up until he was sat on the lid of the piano. His legs automatically wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, tighter. Scared he'd pull away. His mouth was taken in a bruising kiss, teeth tugging on his bottom lip pulling at it roughly. Kurt wanted more. His tongue pushed in his mouth, Kurt tried to wrap his tongue around his, to kiss him back but the tongue was pulled out before Kurt could really start to enjoy it. His trousers were pulled down, and a hand slapped at his thigh, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Nails tickles his skin and he pushed up wanting more. Fingers pushed inside his mouth. His tongue lapped over them hungrily. They were pulled out too soon and Kurt whimpered, he wanted something else in his mouth. A blush crept across his body as he thought about just what he wanted in his mouth. His legs were spread and fingers pushed in his hole. He whimpered. He pushed onto them hungrily. Fucking himself on them as best as he could from this angle. Pleasure burns through him and his body screams with delight as his prostate his nudged. He whimpers as the fingers are pulled away, he goes to protest to tell him that he needs something, but he doesn't have to. He felt the blunt hardness of his cock pressed against his hole, wet with pre-come. He pushes in hard and Kurt's never felt so full, so complete. The rhythm was amazing inside of him. Hard, deep thrusts that made his body tremble in euphoria. It was over too fast. His hand clasped tight around his cock and brought him to orgasm quicker then Kurt would want. He wanted that moment to last forever. He moaned loudly, erotically, whorishly through his orgasm. Moaning as hot seed released inside him. His body drenched with sweat, shivered with pleasure as lazy kisses were pressed against his chest, his arms, his face...

The alarm was brutally loud, and when Kurt woke up his head spun as he bolted up. His sheets were drenched in sweat as he thought about the dream. He groaned in disgust as he felt come in his boxers. He through his head back on the pillow, slamming his fists against his cover in frustration. Will Schuster was going to be the death of him. He couldn't get him out of his mind, his dreams, his thoughts, he was always there. Looking as sexy as ever. Kurt bit his lip, a plan forming in his head. He grinned, feeling better about the long day ahead of him.

Tonight, Will Schuster wasn't going to be who he was intoxicated with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Kurt's buzzing by the end of the school day. He hadn't seen Will, he didn't have Spanish and there was no Glee practice. He rushed home, talking for two minutes to his dad before rushing down to his bedroom. He stripped from his clothes hurriedly and headed to his en suit bathroom, he prepared himself a bubble bath. Scented candles, and scented bath salts. He was going to look his best for tonight, and he had to smell seductive. A mixture of strawberry bath salt, and Cherry shampoo and body wash was just the trick. He stayed in the tub for an hour, letting his body relax as he planned his outfit. By the time he got out of the bath the water was starting to get cold. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist, and put one over his head, towel drying his hair slowly as he moved into his bedroom. He blow dried and styled his hair perfectly, applying his face cream and then moisturiser, he put on some mascara too, loving the way his eyes were now more defined. He ran his strawberry lip balm over his lips and smacked the together and grinned. Heading to his closet he stared at the outfit he had picked out this morning. Tight, white skinny jeans, his black boots and a black vest top that he knew when he danced would slide up his body. Giving everyone in the club an eye full. Exactly what he was going for.

It took him a total of two hours to get ready. By that time his dad was already out with Carol assuming that his son would either spend the night at home in his bedroom singing, or doing homework (the first one more likely out of the two), or at Mercedes house. Kurt grinned at his fathers clueless attitude towards parenting. He grabbed his wallet, (inside was a condom – just on the safe side), and his lip balm. He walked out of the house and down the three blocks to the club. It was crowded when he got in and he loved it. The music already making him feel at home. He found his place in the middle of the dance floor and started to move his hips to the loud energetic beat blasting from the speakers.

He felt eyes on him, but so far no hands. He didn't want to look at the people who were looking at him. He didn't really care who they were as long as they weren't his Spanish teacher. Or any other teacher for that matter. He was lost in the moment as a Kyle song came on, he danced and mimed the word, a body pressed against his back and Kurt fell back against him. He felt strong and big against him. He danced in synch against him. He knew that the man against him wasn't Will. He was too big, too muscular. He shook his head, he wasn't going to think about him tonight. That was going against the plan!

Lips kissed along his neck and he shivered, leaning in against them. Hands ran down his side, gripping his hips tight, too tight. Kurt tried to pull away from them, he wanted to dance not be glued to him. The man's grip only tightened. Teeth dug in to his neck and he whimpered, not out of pleasure but fear. He'd heard stories about what happened to boys who went to clubs like these. He didn't want to become another story. He pulled away harder this time, he thought he was free but the arms snaked around his waist, pulling his body flush against him. Panic ran a mile through his body as he struggled to get away, he knew he was making noises of distress, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear.

He was just about to scream at the top of his lungs, when he was pulled away from the man's bruising grip. Kurt wasn't too sure what was supposed to happen. The man who had a craw like grip on him had gone to find someone else to dance with and Kurt was left with the man who had pulled him away hand still on his arm. He looked down at the hand and then up, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh God." He groaned. The person he had tried to forget was now holding onto his arm, it wasn't tight like the other man, but it was there and made his body ache.

"Kurt. What are you doing here?" Will sighed, Kurt bit his lip as he looked up at him. He looked good. His hair was combed back but not as slick as the last time he had been here. He wore a fitted black shirt and simple blue jeans.

"Dancing." Kurt replied shortly, he pulled his hand away, not that he wanted to. But because he was scared he wouldn't be able to control his body's actions if he didn't. Will sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're too young to be here." Will said, his tone dry. Kurt didn't say anything, he just glared up at him, hoping that his eyes didn't give away that he was undressing him in his mind. "I'll walk you out."

"I can walk myself out. If i was going that is." Kurt said, he wasn't going to let Will push him out. He couldn't. He still had to forget him.

"You're not staying here." Will growled, his voice darkening. He pulled his arm again and pulled him out of the club. Kurt tried to make it as difficult as he could, but he'd never guessed Will to be so strong. He was out of the club and in the cold and he glared up at Will who was watching him.

"That was rude." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair.

"Rude? Do you have any idea what that man was planning to do to you?" Will asked, shocked at Kurt's behaviour.

"Maybe I would have enjoyed it." Kurt reasoned, though he knew that he definitely wouldn't have.

"What you would have enjoyed him pulling you into the bathroom, ripping down your expensive trousers and forcing himself into you. Your bait for these guys."

"Well that's the nicest thing I've heard all day, thanks." Kurt growled, his body shivering in disgust at what Will had said.

"Dammit Kurt! Why are you even here?" Will shouted, Kurt couldn't control his actions, or his words. Before he knew it he had forced his lips on Wills. Kissing him hard, needily. Desperately. He pulled away, too angry to be blushing.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!" Kurt screams. "You're in every thought, every word, every song. Every dream!" He shouts, frustrated. "And I wanted to forget you! Just for the night." Kurt stares at the mixture of confusion and something else spread across Wills attractive features. He gulped. Not knowing what else to say or do, Kurt ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

Kurt ran all the way home, he threw himself on the bed and let out a strangled scream of frustration out on his pillow. He felt his eyes water and he blinked the tears away. He couldn't believe Will had got under his skin this much. He bit his lip and sighed, he spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, glad that it was the weekend. No one needed to see him look such a mess.

The weekend pasted too quick for Kurt's liking. He'd gone to a spa, facials, manicures, pedicures, massages. Anything to take his mind off of his declaration of lust to his teacher. He wasn't too sure what he had expected. Maybe he'd expected Will to follow him home? He'd hoped deep inside that Will would grab him by the arm and push him against the wall and they'd spend the night making out like horny teenagers against the wall. Clearly, that didn't happen. He'd expected a phone call. A text maybe? Or even an email? He'd expected him to do something. He was always butting his head in everyone's business at school, but it seemed when something concerned him he would rather stay away from it. Kurt didn't blame him, not really. What had happened between them could not only make Will lose his teaching licence and job, but he could also end up in jail. Kurt didn't want that to happen to him. Not just because he had feelings for him, but because Will was an amazing teacher, better then that he was an amazing person.

Monday morning rolled round, Kurt dressed in his tightest pair of black trousers, and his beloved white jumper that came to his knees. He did everything he normally would in the morning. Moisturised. Did his hair. Moisturised again. He found himself looking at his reflection more. He felt as though he wore a tag that said he was a love sick puppy. This...thing he had on Will felt more intense then the crush he'd had on Finn, and he was sure that had been love. He groaned and moisturised again before heading to school.

Nothing exciting happened. He gossiped with Mercedes, keeping things about his new crush hidden deep inside. He couldn't tell her. He knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone, but she'd give him a look and he couldn't take that, not now. He was a nervous wreck by the end of the day. He wanted to make an excuse and not go to Glee. His head was hurting, but he knew that was just because he was thinking things through too much. He walked into the auditorium; head held high as always. He gulped when Will looked at him. He scurried to his seat, crossed his leg over his knee and looked down at Rachel as she started to talk about having the perfect song choice for today's lesson. Kurt had learned to drown her out now, she was nothing but insignificant white noise to him. But he stayed focusing on her; if he looked as though he was concentrating maybe Will wouldn't think he was thinking of him constantly.

"What do you think about that Kurt?" Will spoke up, interrupting Rachel's monologue on the importance of Celiene Dion.

Kurt gulped, he had no idea what Rachel was babbling about. He looked up at Will who was staring at him, an unreadable look in his eye. Kurt gulped again. "erm. Yeah, that sounds great. You are after all the expert on this, Rachel." He said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm glad you think so." She grinned at him, and continued to talking about. Kurt didn't look back at Will but he did try to pay attention, though he had no idea why Rachel was talking about Celiene Dion.

Once practice was finished. Kurt didn't make a show of moving. He was going to talk to him. He didn't have any idea where the sudden confidence came from, but it was there and he was going to use it. Mercedes gave him a look and Kurt smiled telling her he would be out in a minute and they could go look through the sales at Gucci. When the last person left which was Finn, Will shut the door and pulled the blinds down and leant against the wall. Kurt watched him, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He looked good.

"Kurt..." Will started but Kurt cut him off.

"Let me talk." Kurt said, standing up, feeling the adrenaline of the moment rushing through him. "What I said the other night was true." Where the hell was his brain? It certainly wasn't connected to his mouth at the moment! "Though you were never meant to find out. And not like that, it must have looked like a scene from a bad television drama. But yes, the words I yelled were true. I can't stop thinking about you, and it's driving me crazy. I had to go to the spa three weeks earlier to clean my senses from you."

"Did it work?" Will asked, a small smile on his lips.

"No. It didn't." Kurt sighed. "But I've done a lot of thinking, and yes, the words were true but I know nothings going to happen between us. I mean, it was just that one moment really. The music, the lights, the outfits got the better of us. And we should put it to that and not think of this moment again."

"Okay..."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, easier said then done he thought. But he wouldn't have Will thinking he was pining after him like a lost dog. He'd had enough of that with Finn.

"I thought I was driving you crazy." Will said, amused.

"You do. Especially when you clash your shirts with your trousers. But I find a way to see past that, so I'll find a way to see past this too. I'm sorry if this has put you in an awkward position or anything." Kurt said sincerely.

"It's okay," Will smiled, he reached out and squeezed Kurt's arm gently. Kurt bit his lip as he tried not to think about the electric pulses tingling up and down his arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled, he grabbed his bag and walked out. He took a deep breaths sighing. That seemed too easy. He walked out to where Mercedes was waiting for him. This was for the best wasn't it? He contemplated. He sighed, only time could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

It had been almost two weeks since anything had happened remotely interesting in Kurt's life. Life in Ohio wasn't exactly glitter and glam. His feelings for his teacher were still there, unable to leave his heart. But he hadn't acted on them. Instead he'd pretended that they didn't exist. This would have been fine for him if Will hadn't been acting as though nothing had happened between them at all. It was almost as though Will had forgotten Kurt; Forgotten the night that they'd rutted against each other in the night club until the reached euphoria together. Kurt didn't take well to being forgotten. He wasn't going to do anything about it though, well that was until he saw Will and Emma flirting in her office. Did they have no shame? The walls were glass. Kurt stood watching like a deer caught in the head lights of a very big on coming truck. He watched as she batted her eyelids, and watched as he caressed her arm softly. He wanted to throw up. He stormed away, a plan forming in his head. He wasn't going to be forgotten. And Emma wasn't getting _his _Will.

The next day Kurt walked into Glee club, his head held high. He was aware that everyone was staring at him, he took that with pride. He knew that he looked amazing. His outfit change had turned several heads. His white jeans were now replaced with skin tight black leather trousers, and his Gucci cardigan swapped with a white fish net vest top. He was breaking every violation to the schools dress code, but who cared? He had a teacher to win back.

"Sir, I would like to sing a song for you today," Kurt said, everyone frowned. Wasn't that Rachel's line?

"Okay..." Will said, licking his lips. His mouth dry. Kurt smirked, the results he wanted were already coming out.

Kurt sauntered over to the music system and put the CD in. He took centre stage, watching as Will moved to sit down, his legs crossed over each other. Kurt couldn't help but smirk again.

When the music started to play Kurt started to move his hips slowly, matching the rhythm to the beat before he took his cue and started to sing.

"_So hot out the box _

_Can we pick up the pace? _

_Turn it up, heat it up _

_I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit, Are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid, _

_I'mma hurt you real good baby..."_

Kurt kept his eyes trained on Will as he moved his body over the chair, he straddled it, arching his back sexually, licking his lips before he started to sing again.

"_Lets go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to ya till you're screaming my name..." _

Kurt saw Will tighten his legs over each other. He knew he was having an effect on him. He was getting what he wanted. Will was getting hot under the collar because of him. He moved so he was standing up now, his hips continuing to move to the rhythm in what could only be described as a very pornographic way.

"_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over..." _

Kurt was very much aware that the looks he was getting were of confusion, shock, and he swore he saw Finns eyes flash with arousal, but he was over him now. He didn't want him to be aroused by this, actually... he did. He liked that finally the boy he had been chasing after for almost a year was finally seeing him. But he would prefer Will to be looking at him like that. Will wasn't even looking at him any more. Kurt smirked, knowing that soon his eyes wouldn't be able to leave his body...

"_Oh! _

_Do you know what you got into? _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_Cause I'm about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment..." _

As he sung the last line, his voice getting higher and higher he slid on his knees, his body nearer to Will's now. He arched his back, stretching, his top rising showing more skin to the teacher who's lips he longed to kiss all over his body...

"_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_Thought an angel swept you of your feet _

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment..." _

Kurt knew Will had made a sign of acknowledgement about the angel; if only Will knew that Kurt had dressed up as an angel after listening to this song. He stood up and walked back to the chair, his hips swaying, ass rounded more as the leather material showed off every curve. They were a size too tight. He took his position back and straddled the chair, he wondered how good it would feel to straddle Will's lap. To ride him.. He gulped, this wasn't about him getting horny over this, this was about getting Will riled up, and then he'd be there to help de-rile him.

"_It's all right _

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control _

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure _

_I'm the master at both _

_Close your eyes, not your mind _

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it till your totally blown..." _

Everyone in the room exchanged looks as Kurt ground his hips against the chair. What had come over the bitchy student who loved a gossip with his best friend? His solos often had an emotional reason behind them. There was nothing emotional about _this _performance...

As Kurt sung the chorus again he completely lost himself to the music. His body grinding against the chair, his back arching, his mouth parted when he wasn't singing. He looked the image of an x-rated magazine and Will couldn't tear his eyes away.

"_Oh! _

_Do you like what you see? _

_Oh! _

_Let me entertain ya till ya scream..." _

The song finished and Kurt licked his lips, his mouth and throat now dry. His cheeks were flushed from putting so much into the song. Will looked at him and an awkward clap started by the fellow glee students. Kurt smirked, this wasn't for them but he'd take anything he got. Especially since Will had dismissed his performance with a 'Okay, thank you for that Kurt' and started to talk about this weeks assignment.

Kurt was ready to give up on winning anything from Will but when the class was finished and everyone left, Will asked him to stay behind, his voice firm. Kurt smirked and stayed in his seat, anticipation running through him. When everyone was out of the class, Will locked the door and pulled the blinds down. He didn't say anything as he stalked to where Kurt was waiting for him. When he reached him, he eyed him up and down before grabbing the back of his shirt; pulling him close and kissing him hard, bruising on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

Kurt whimpered against his lips. Holding onto him tight as his tongue dominated his mouth. It rubbed against his before exploring every curve of the younger boys mouth. Kurt's whole body shivered in pleasure as hands gripped his hips, hoisting him up onto the piano and standing between his legs. When Will pulled away from him he stared at him, deep in the eyes, his own eyes darkened with lust and Kurt's matching his. Hands run up his thighs, nails scraping over leather trousers. Kurt whimpered, his lips pouting needing to feel his lips on his again. Will didn't comply, instead he turned his head and kisses him hard on the neck, sucking against his skin, teeth scraping before biting hard. Kurt moaned loudly, his hips pushing forward. He was getting hard. He ran his hands down Wills back resting on his ass and pulling him forward. Their erections rubbing against each other.

"Going to make you squirm." Will breathed in his ear, teeth biting at his lobe roughly tugging.

"Oh God, please." Kurt moaned, his hands were pulled away and Will held them on to them tight.

"Not here. Not now." Will said, he pulled back slightly and his eyes bored into every inch of Kurt's body.

Kurt was sat on the hood of the piano, the clothes he wore sticking to his body, the leather trousers making him look something akin to a porn star. Will thought he looked edible.

"But I want this...want you so bad."

"Oh, you're going to get it." Will says huskily. "At my house. Tonight."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. He was _finally _getting what he wanted. Will tutted. "W-what?"

"You think you're going to enjoy what I do to you?" Will eyed him again, lust taking other every one of his senses. "You've been a very naughty boy."

"Mm. Yes sir, I think I have." Kurt said, making his voice as innocent as he could. Which in all honestly doesn't take much to make him sound innocent. Will gulped, hearing Kurt say that went straight to his cock.

"Meet me at my house at six." Will says, he knew he was completely fucked, but if he didn't have Kurt now, then he was going to die of need. Just one night, get him out of his system, that's all he needed.

"Yes Sir." Kurt jumps off the piano, rubbing his body up against his teacher.

"Kurt..." Will says, a warning tone in his voice.

"Yes, Sir?" Kurt flutters his eyelashes teasingly. Will gulps, his cock twitching.

"Keep the leather trousers on." Will whispers.

"Oh I will Sir, that is until they end up on your bedroom floor." Kurt presses against him one last time before pulling away and walking out of the auditorium before Will can pull him back and change his mind.

Kurt rushes home, he showers, cleans himself to the point that he's pretty sure he's used half a bottle of shower gel, he moisturises every inch of his skin, wanting himself to be even more irresistible for his Spanish teacher, at half five he walks out of his house, his body buzzing with excitement and makes his way to Mr Schuster's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Kurt knocks on the door slowly. He's hard and he was surprised that he could drive without crashing. All he could think about was what he and Will were going to do. When he thought about it, his cock twitched begging for attention. The door opened a few minutes later and Kurt licked his lips; Will was standing there wearing tight blue jeans, tight enough to outline the evident bulge in his pants, a tight black skin tight tee was spread over his muscles in what Kurt could only describe as delicious.

"Close the door." Was the only words that Will said. Kurt walked in and closed the door behind him. He wasn't too sure what to say, but thankfully for him he didn't need to say anything as Will started to talk again. "Do you trust me Kurt?"

Kurt was taken back by the question, he came here for sex or at least a blow job, that question seemed a bit odd. "Yes..." He answered shakily.

"We're not going to have sex." Kurt didn't bother to hide how he felt. Disappointed. "Yet." He lightened up a little. "You're too young for that, but I'm giving you what you need." Kurt nods. "I'm going to make you feel so good, and you'll make me feel good too?"

"Yes, want to make you feel good." Kurt said, he'd thought about sucking on his cock, jerking him off. He needed to make him feel good.

"But you've been causing a lot of trouble for me the past few days. Haven't you?" Will smirked, watching him, his eyes staying down on Kurt's tight leather trousers.

"Yes..."

"So, I'm going to punish you for it." Kurt gulped. He wasn't too sure what was about to happen, all he knew was that his cock was aching for Will to do something, and every word he said made his cock twitch with need. "Now, when you want me to stop, you can tell me to stop, and I will. But I think you're going to enjoy it."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked, surprised that he could actually talk when his whole body seemed to be shaking with pleasure despite the fact that Will hadn't even touched him yet.

"I'm going to spank you." Will said, he moved closer to him, pinning him against the wall. Kurt gulped, looking up at him. "Do you want that? Or do you want to go now?"

"No...S-spank me." Kurt nods, "Deserve it."

Will licks his lips, glad that Kurt is playing along. He runs a hand down Kurt's cheek and his thumb slides over Kurt's bottom lip. He opens it automatically and his teacher slides his thumb around slowly. Will pulls his hand away and loops his fingers in the belt loops of Kurt's leather trousers and pulls him towards the bedroom. Kurt follows him obediently, knowing he doesn't really have a choice and loving it.

He's taken by the hips and pushed on the bed so he's lying on his stomach. The bed dips behind him, a weight on either side of him but he's not touching him. He pushed his body up and felt Wills hot body, but then he was pushed back down. He bit his lip. He wanted to be touched. When the first spank came down on his ass he let out a strangled yelp. He'd never been spanked before, he wasn't too sure how it made him feel. Embarrassed? Not really. It hurt but it wasn't painful. The second spank came down harder then the first on his other cheek and he whimpered, okay, maybe it was a bit painful.

Kurt didn't know why this felt so good. His ass felt as though it was burning, he'd hate to imagine the painful pink colour it was underneath the leather trousers. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been spanked, all he could focus on was what Will was saying. As he spanked him, he called him a naughty boy, a slut, a whore, Kurt never thought being called things like that would make him as hard as he was, but right now his cock was leaking and he knew he was so close to the edge that he could see his orgasm.

The spankings stopped and he was turned around forcefully. When the weight was put on his ass he moaned in pain. "It'll remind you that you're a naughty boy," Will said looking at him. Kurt just nodded, he didn't think he could talk. Kurt watched as Will unzipped the tight blue jeans slowly, as he pushed it down he saw that his teacher wasn't wearing any underwear. This made Kurt whimper. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his cock. It was large, long, thick, red, leaking. He licked his lips and Will chuckled. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh God, yes please!" Kurt begged, sounding just like what Will had called him; a slut.

Will straddled his chest and pulled his head up, the position was uncomfortable but Kurt didn't care, it brought what he wanted closer to his lips; Wills cock. His head was pushed forward more and Will ran his cock over his lips, Kurt could feel the salty pre-come on his lips and dragged his tongue slowly over them, ghosting across the head of his cock. Will moaned before slowly pushing it in his mouth, only so the head of his cock was trapped in Kurt's sinfully hot mouth.

Kurt sucked on it greedily. He couldn't get enough of the hot salty taste, it was bitter but he sucked it hungrily. He'd never done this before, but the way Will was pushing his hips forward, fingers gripping his hair tightly, it gave Kurt the impression that he was doing the right thing.

"So good." Will moaned.

Kurt looked up at him, innocently. Will moaned at the sight and fisted his fingers in his hair tighter, pushing his whole cock in his mouth. Kurt gagged at first before swallowing around as much as he could.

Will fucked his mouth for as long as he could before he couldn't last, he let out a loud moan of the younger boys name before coming hard, hot and heavy down his throat. Kurt swallowed as much as he could, some of it dripping down his chin. Will pulled out and looked at him, he swiped his thumb over it and pushed it past the younger boys swollen lips.

"Did you like that, Kurt?" Will asked, his voice soft. His eyes running down his body. He looked down at the straining erection in his leather trousers. "I can see that you did."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...Need...something." Kurt moaned as Will pressed his hand against his bulge. Will gripped him tight and started to jerk him hard through the material of his trousers, making the younger boy moan and writhe beneath him. Kurt was so highly charged that he knew he was going to come, he felt embarrassed that he was going to come without his trousers even being taken off but he didn't care. "I... Can't..."

"Come." Will said, his voice strong, hard, authoritative.

Kurt moans through his orgasm, he's never felt so good before. He writhes on the bed, looking up at Will who is watching him with lust filled eyes. When he comes down from his high he looks at the older man nervously.

He's not too sure what to say or do, Will watches him and something changes on his face; lust goes to guilt and he looks down, shuffling his feet. "I think...I think you should go."

Kurt felt his heart shatter at those words, his eyes were glossing with tears. How could...He couldn't even think about it. He gets up and looks at him, his expression showing him just how he feels.

He rushes out of the apartment, and drives home. This time he's surprised he doesn't crash because of the tears falling down from his eyes. When he gets in he rips his leather trousers off and showers, as the water hits him he feels embarrassed and disgusted with himself.

Just when he was starting to fall in love, he gets his heart broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Kurt doesn't go into school the next day. He just can't face seeing his teacher. It goes on like that for a week. He tells his dad that he has a cold. The fact that he can't stop crying which makes his eyes a disgusting, clash worthy red match his pink nose helps with his lie. He has no appetite and can't face seeing his father. All he can think about is Will.

He's never felt so embarrassed in his life. Even when he was dumped in the dumpster in school he'd never felt this bad; and that involved picking out banana skins from his Dior jacket. Will had made him feel like a slut. He'd spanked him. Made him feel like nothing but a naughty boy who needed to be punished. He'd really thought that Will would do something to show that what happened between them meant something more then..._that_. All he wanted to do was use him like that. Kurt had never felt so ashamed of himself.

He'd never experienced heart ache before. His crush on Finn never made him feel this worthless. He figured it was because he always knew that he and Finn could never happen. Though he had never figured Will could do this to him either. Will was supposed to be his teacher. Kurt knew that it was wrong what he'd done. He'd thrown himself at him. He really was a slut.

It was Sunday, nine days since it had happened and Kurt had been in his pyjamas for three days. Though they were extremely expensive pyjamas, he knew that this was out of character for him. He didn't care though; his feelings were out of character for him too. It wasn't as though anyone was ever going to see him like this; except his dad. Though when his father came in he'd just throw the blanket over his head and hide.

So when his father walked down the basement stairs, Kurt threw the blanket over his head once again, he wasn't ready to face anyone. "Kurt, someone came to see you..." His fathers voice filtered through the air. Kurt figured it was Mercedes. She had been phoning him and texting him all week, Kurt hadn't replied at all.

But when the person he never wanted to hear from again, Kurt didn't know what to do; his whole body froze. "Kurt..." Will said. Kurt just stayed quiet and prayed that he would just go away.

He didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

He felt the bed dip and his breath hitched. "Kurt, please look at me." There was something in his voice that made Kurt turn around, he pulled the covers down slowly showing his pale face, red eyes, red nose. His broken heart was reflected in his eyes. He looked up at Will slowly. He didn't know what he was going to see when he did. He'd expected for nothing to have changed. For Will to look as sexy as he always had done, as captivating as he was since the first time they kissed. Though he was still sexy, still captivating, still Will. Something had changed. His eyes were heavy, he hadn't been sleeping. His hair seemed less enthusiastic as it once was. He looked tired, exhausted. |He looked as broken as Kurt felt inside.

Kurt didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to reach out and touch him but his heart wouldn't allow him to feel sorry for Will. Not after what he had done to him. He stared at him for a few seconds before he pulled his eyes away and stared at the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Will whispers, his fingers picking at each other as though he was trying to stop himself from reaching out and caressing Kurt's cheek. "What happened...it was wrong, and I took advantage."

Kurt bit his lip, he wanted to tell him that he hadn't took advantage. That Kurt had wanted that. But he couldn't find the words. He couldn't even look at him. He still felt humiliated.

"When I...When I told you to go, I...I was freaking out. I wanted so bad for you to stay, I wanted to cook you dinner, to cuddle up on the sofa and to just be." Will blushes as he speaks and Kurt slowly diverts his eyes to his and he feels trapped and lost in them. "I didn't think that was what you wanted, and I didn't know know what to say. I didn't...I handled it badly, I fucked up royally. I know that. But please... Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you?" He sounded so desperate that Kurt felt almost obligated to do so.

"I..."

"I don't know what to say any more, except a thousand times over I'm sorry. Oh so sorry, Kurt." He whispers, this time when his hands move they do caress his cheek and Kurt moves in against his hand because he just can't pull away. "Give me another chance to make things right?"

"Why do you want to?" Kurt whispers, his voice not quite there yet. It had been a week since he spoke more then a full sentence and he wasn't shocked to hear how raspy his voice was. Will was, and his eyes were shining with hurt.

"Because when I kiss you I truly feel like I'm living." Will says, his eyes lower to Kurt's eyes but he doesn't pull in.

Kurt blushes and his lips press softly against the palm of Will's strong hand. "I'll give you another chance." Kurt says softly.

Will smiles brilliantly at him. His whole face contorts in a smile that's contagious and Kurt smiles too. "Thank you."

Kurt just nods, he thinks saying your welcome would be a bit weird so he just smiles a little more.

"I better go. It would look weird if I were to stay too long." Will says sadly, he wants to stay. He wants to crawl under the covers with Kurt and hold him tight, protect him from all the hurt in the world.

"Can...This weekend?" Kurt whispers. Will nods.

"Sunday, come over to mine?"

"I'd like that." Kurt smiles. Will leans in and presses a fragile kiss to Kurt's cheek before pulling away slowly.

"I left you some work on the table." Will smiles. "I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday." Kurt says and watches him leave.

Kurt can't help but grin as he hears the front door upstairs close. He lets his body spasm in excitement at the thought of what was to come on Sunday. He smiled, before reality hit and he realised Will had seen him looking like...looking like _this. _Oh, he was going to look his best come Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Kurt bit his lip as he pulled up outside Will's house. He was dressed to the nines. Tight black skinny jeans, white leather shoes, tight shirt. He knew he looked amazing, and that every asset was on display perfectly. He wanted to look his best for Will but at the same time he didn't want to look like a kid. He was nervous. He had no idea what was going to happen once he got into Will's apartment.

Were they going to have sex? Hell he hoped so. He wanted to feel close to him again. To have his strong arms wrapped around him and to be completely safe with him. That's what he missed the most about him. But deep down he knew just being in his company would be okay.

He took a deep breath and rang on the door bell. He constantly kept checking his hair in the window reflection and smiled nervously when Will opened the door. Will looked delicious. He wore tight blue jeans and a simple tee, but his muscles were on display and Kurt couldn't help but stare at them. "Hey," Will smiled, he was just as nervous as Kurt felt but hid it more then the younger man.

"Hey." Kurt smiles softly. Will lets him in and closes the door.

Arms wrap around Kurt's waist and he feels a gentle kiss pressed against his lips and Kurt feels safe again. He holds onto him tight and smiles. He'd missed the way Will's touch would send shivers running down his spine.

Kurt smiled, he felt like a giddy school girl as Will took his hand and led him through the house. Kurt felt his breath hitch when he saw what Will had set out.

The simple living room had been transformed into a romantic setting. On the floor was a red sheet, a picnic basket and cushions, there were candles littered around the room creating the perfect mixture of light and dark. Kurt gasped and looked at Will.

"Do you like it?" Will asked, chewing his lip anxiously.

"I do." Kurt nods. "No one's ever...you went to all this trouble for me?"

"I wanted to do something special for you." Will says softly. Kurt smiles up at him, he still couldn't believe that Will had done all this for him.

He leans up and presses his lips softly against his. "I love it." He whispers smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Will picks Kurt up and carries him over to the picnic area, sitting him on his lap and wrapping his arms tight around his waist. They don't say anything to each other for a few minutes before Kurt breaks the silence with an awkward giggle. "Do you really like it?" Will whispers against his neck.

"Yeah, I really do." Kurt smiles, he turns so he can face him properly. He reaches out and runs his gingers gently across his teachers soft skin, he loved the way the older man leant into the touch.

"Want to start eating?" Will asks, his voice nothing more then a whisper. They didn't need to talk any louder then this. Kurt shakes his head and Will frowns. "Why? Did you already eat?"

"I just, I want to stay like this for a little while." Kurt whispers, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Will smiles, he leans down and presses his lips to Kurt's cheeks, letting his lips linger their for a few moments, feeling Kurt shiver against him.

"We can stay here all night," Will says, a whisper against his skin.

Kurt smiles and runs his hands through Wills hair, he was glad to see that it was back to normal, he hated seeing it so defeated. He teased his nails against his scalp, loving the way that Will purred almost kitten like against him. Wanting to hear that beautiful sound again he repeated the action and wasn't disappointed when Will made the noise again.

"I can't believe I have you in my arms," Will says watching Kurt closely. "I thought for sure I lost you."

"I thought for sure you lost me too." Kurt smiles back. "Why...Why do you want me, Will?" Kurt whispers.

"Because you're already my world." Will says, a small smile toying on his lips. "And I want to give you the universe."

"I don't want the universe." Kurt smiles.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss." Kurt smiles. Will grins and leans forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's in a soft passionate kiss that made Kurt's butterflies have butterflies and his heart jump higher then it's ever jumped since it started to beat.

They both pulled away breathless, their foreheads resting against each others, Kurt moved his nose slowly so it was rubbing over Wills and smiled nervously. Kurt smiled his hand rubbing small circles over Kurt's soft cheek. "We should eat." Will says. Kurt nods and turns and pulls the basket forward slightly.

Kurt opens the basket and smiles when he sees the pasta laid perfectly on a large plate, big enough for them to share, for desert there were chopped up strawberries with chocolate sauce. Kurt stared at the food in wonder, no one had ever done something so nice for him before.

"There's ice cream too." Will says, his hands gently rubbing small circles on Kurt's hip bones. "Figured it would probably melt in the basket."

Kurt nods, smiling. He's certain that this is a dream. It has to be right? Surely. When he feels lips against his neck he smiles, this is too good and so unbelievable that there was no way his brain would be able to dream this up.

They fed each other the pasta slowly. Kurt was beyond amazed by how much of a great cook Will was. Even though the pasta was a simple dish it tasted delicious and he constantly felt himself licking his lips for more. They stayed holding onto each other as they ate. Kurt didn't want to be out of Wills arms ever again and Will was just surprised and delighted to have him back in his arms that the thought of not having him there made his heart ache.

When desert came round Kurt smiled saying he didn't want the ice cream, mainly he didn't want Will to get up and get the ice cream. He was perfectly happy where he was sitting. Will smiled, nodding and grabbed the chocolate sauce and strawberries. He dipped the red fruit in the liquid and brought it to Kurt's lips slowly.

Kurt stared at him, he licked his lips slowly before he pressed his lips around the fruit. He'd seen this done in movies, there was nothing more sexier then eating a strawberry. He hoped he was pulling sexy off right now and not looking like a complete virgin. Will watched him and Kurt thought he could see his pupils darken with lust. Kurt swallowed the fruit slowly and licked around his lips, making sure he didn't have any sauce covering them. Will smiled at him before taking a strawberry and sucking on it. Kurt gulped as he watched him. Will definitely knew how to make sucking on a strawberry look erotic. He felt his trousers tighten as his cock twitched for attention. Once Will was done making love to the strawberry with his mouth he stared at him; noticing a line of chocolate sauce drip down his chin, he moved in close, he put his tongue on his skin and licked it away slowly. Will moaned his hands going to Kurt's back holding him tighter before pulling his face against his and kissing him heatedly.

Kurt moaned against his lips, his hips started to roll automatically against Will's as the kiss deepened. It was from hot, to passionate, to needy in less then a minute and soon Kurt was gasping for air. When Will pulled his lips away from his he moved them to his skin and started to suck along his chin, then neck, kissing any skin he could reach as their hips constantly moved up and down in a desperate rhythm.

Hands explored each others body, slowly clothes were removed and Kurt was sat on Wills lap in nothing but his tight red silk boxers, his cock straining against the expensive material. Will was dressed the same only his shirt was open and draped over his arms in a messy rush. Will tugged at Kurt's boxers pulling them down, pushing his away as best as he can without moving from their position, soon he had both their cocks in his hand and was jerking them off together as their tongues kissed furiously in each others mouths.

A thumb pushed inside his slit and Kurt let out a high pitched whimper. Will smiled against him, he loved every moan, every noise that the young boy in his arms made. Kurt could feel his body tighten and he knew he was close to the edge. He looked at Will who had a glisten of sweat over his face and body, Kurt didn't think it was possible to ever look more beautiful then that. "Want...Need..." Kurt couldn't get out a full sentence as Will started to jerk them harder.

"Let go." Will whispered against his skin. Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He felt his orgasm rip through him like a tidal wave and came hard over Wills hand and chest, he kissed him hard as he felt Will come too.

They stayed sat like that for a few minutes, panting breathlessly. Kurt smiled, kissing over Wills cheek and neck lazily. "Mm, you're amazing." Will whispers in his ear, Kurt blushes. "How about we shower and then head to bed?"

"Mm. That sounds nice." Kurt nods, he holds onto him tighter. "Thanks for the perfect night."

"It was only perfect cause you were here." Will smiles. Kurt blushes even more and Will picks him up and carries him to the shower.

The shower is warm on their skin and they spend time washing and exploring each others bodies in a perfect touch, nothing erotic about what they're doing. They share delicate kisses as they clean and soon are out and Kurt's wrapped in a large fluffy towel that smells like Will that he can't help but shiver and wrap himself in it more. He's picked up and carried to the bedroom where the towel is thrown to the floor and they crawl under the covers naked and wrapped around each other.

"Night Kurt," Will whispers as he wraps his arms around him tight, protectively.

"Good night, Will." Kurt says, staring at him cutely before closing his eyes and falling into the best night sleep he's had in days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

When Kurt woke up he felt sure that last night had been a dream. It must have been. There was no way something like that could have happened to him. Romantic evenings like that were what Kurt watched on the trashy soaps he watched; not actual evenings in his expensively dressed mundane life. And definitely not with one of his teachers. The thought of it being with his teacher made him smile, deep down he felt as though he should feel dirty. Part of him knew that what they were doing was wrong, a bigger part of him didn't care. All he wanted to do was be happy, and with Will's strong, sleeping arms wrapped around him, he felt more then happy. He felt content.

Turning, he faced the sleeping man and traced patterns across his skin without touching him; his finger simply ghosting across his skin. Will looked beautiful as he slept. Kurt wondered what he was dreaming about, a selfish part of him wished that he was dreaming of him. It wasn't enough to be in his arms but he wanted to be in his dreams too, just like Will was constantly in his.

He didn't want to wake him. He just watched him, he didn't care if that made him a creeper or anything like that, he was just completely entranced by him. When he felt him stir, he moved quickly so he was lying back on his chest and closed his eyes. He blushed at the thought of Will knowing that he was watching him sleep. He wasn't too sure what the older man would think of that.

Will smiled as he woke up and looked down at Kurt, he had a feeling that the younger boy was awake. He reached out and gently caressed his cheek, he felt Kurt move against his hand and he knew that he was awake. His eyes fluttered open and a small smile spread on his beautiful face.

"Hey you," Will whispers, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurt smiles, turning his head and kisses the corner of his lips.

"Good morning," Kurt smiles tangling their legs together more. Will smiles, he tightens his hold on him and puts him more on his chest so the young boy is draped over him completely.

"Stay with me for the rest of the day?" Will asks, his hands running up and down his back slowly, comfortingly, almost... lovingly.

"Really?" Kurt grins, he wasn't too sure what he had expected, he'd thought of maybe having breakfast and then going home, but now he had the invitation to stay he didn't want to turn it down. He wanted to stay here for as long as he could.

"Really." Will smiles.

As Kurt heads home he can't help but think that right now, life is pretty much perfect. He felt silly thinking it, after all they had only had one really great day together and an amazing night, but it had still made his whole life perfect. If he was to die right now, he hoped he wouldn't he knew there would be many more amazing days ahead of him, he at least would die happy.

Kurt parked his car, he waved to his dad who was working in the garage and headed downstairs to his basement. He threw himself on his bed and grinned. Tomorrow he'd go back to school, he'd see his friends and he'd sing his heart out in Glee, he felt as though he truly had a reason to sing, that's what you did when you were happy right, you sang? Will had promised him everything was going to be okay, Kurt believed him and that night went to bed with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So, who is he?" Mercedes asks. Kurt looks up at her and frowns. They were sat in the auditorium with Rachel, Quinn, Finn, and Puck. Kurt and Mercedes were sat cross legged on the stage, whilst Rachel was trying to teach Finn and Puck that dancing was more then just swaying their hips. Kurt lost track of how many times he heard 'but I would be okay if you could sway your hips in time with the music!' after the fifth time he figured the best ting to do would be to block Rachel and her annoying voice out. He was good at this by now.

It had been a week since the most amazing night of Kurt's life and at school everyone had noticed the change in him. Nothing had happened since much to Kurt's disappointment. Being in a relationship – or at least Kurt liked to think it was a relationship – with a teacher, wasn't as exciting as they made it out to be in films. They hadn't really spoken much during school. Every night they'd phone each other, and talk for an hour about everything and anything and then Will would tell Kurt to go and do his homework, he never did though, he'd hang up and think about everything they said together as his heat jumped and raced at the thought of his...boyfriend? He was going to call him his boyfriend, at least until he had definite reason not to.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mercedes." Kurt replies, fiddling with his expensive scarf cutely, an innocent smile on his lips. An innocent smile that tells his best friend that he is one hell of a bad liar.

"Kurt you know you have to tell me right!" Mercedes squeals, her voice getting higher and higher. Kurt looks at her and smiles.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!" Kurt says and they both look at each other and start giggling.

"Do you two mind we're trying to practice!" Rachel says, stomping over to them. Kurt and Mercedes roll their eyes at he same time, which makes them both giggle even more. Their eyes watering uncontrollably. Behind Rachel, a very grateful Puck and Finn share an amused smirk, Quinn looks back and forth between them wondering what is so funny.

"Oh please, you're going to need more then practice to get those to dancing. Voices of disturbed angels maybe, but boys you know I love you and all but they aint going to be dancing like Usher in this life time." Mercedes says looking at Rachel with a smirk toying her lips.

Rachel glares at her. "I'm not trying to get them to dance like Usher, even I know that is too much of a challenge, even for someone like me." Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Finn and Quinn all look at each other and laugh. Rachel makes a 'hmph' sound and sighs "I'm trying to get us to win Nationals. We sound amazing, but that's going to mean nothing if them two are just standing there looking like very handsome planks."

"I am not a plank!" Puck says defensively.

"Not handsome either." Kurt smirks over at him.

"Oh you know I am, Hummel." Puck winks at him. Kurt rolls his eyes. Mercedes watches Kurt closely. There was definitely someone! There was no way that Kurt would normally talk to Puck like that, the Glee club had grown closer despite their differences but Kurt and Puck would never talk so casually. Mercedes gasped and looked between them again.

"What?" Kurt asks looking at her.

"Nothing." She says and shakes her head, her eyes looking over at Puck who is now doing the chicken dance making Quinn roll her eyes but an amused smile crosses the blondes face.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, he goes to say something else but the door opens and Will walks in. Every time he looks at him he's certain his heart speeds up to an unhealthy rhythm and one of these days he is certain it will explode from his chest.

"Hey boys and girls." He smiles cheerily at them. Kurt likes to think that Wills eyes stay on his a little longer but he knows they don't. Will was so careful about them, he always kept it professional despite the many times after school during their phone conversations the teacher admitted how he just longed to hold him.

Rachel immediately rushed over to him, boasting about how she was trying harder then anyone else in the club, going into detail about how torturous teaching Finn and Puck to dance was. Kurt and Mercedes watched amused as Finn and Puck looked down embarrassed. Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel flung herself on the piano dramatically and spilled into a hundred mile per hour conversation about what she thinks would be best for the Glee Club. Kurt went back to tuning her out when he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and smiled. _"It's Friday... Stay at mine? X miss you." _Kurt smiled and looked up at Will who looked at him briefly before turning back to Rachel, pretending to be listening. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach grinned as he text back. _"Miss you too. Of course. X" _Kurt felt so happy at that moment, that even Rachel failed to move the smile that was glued to his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Kurt pulled up outside Wills with a smile on his face. He headed up to his apartment and tapped on his door, Will answered within a few seconds and pulled him in his arms. He simply held him for a long minute that ended too soon for Kurt. "I missed you." Will whispered.

"I missed you too." Kurt smiles cutely. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Wills mouth and looks at him. Will smiles, a smile that makes his heart ache it's so beautiful.

"It's so weird at school." Will says as he takes his hand and pulls him into the living room, he sits down on the sofa and immediately has a lap full of Kurt. Why sit on a chair when you could sit on your hot boyfriends very strong lap?

"I know. I see you and all I want to do is reach out and kiss you. Hold you." Kurt says playing with his shirt.

"You can do that now," Will says his voice dropping slightly making Kurt shiver. Kurt smiles and turns and looks at him, he pulls him close and kisses him with as much heat and passion as he can. Will shivers, pushing against him slightly. They kiss till they can't kiss no more and pull apart panting slightly. "Amazing." Will whispers and Kurt blushes, his lips kiss swollen making him look angelic to Will.

"Know you are," Kurt says as he kisses down his neck. He sucks lightly, he doesn't mark him, he wouldn't know how, and he wouldn't know what Will would think of it. Personally, he loved it when Will bit into his skin and sucked so hard he had a mark on his skin for days, he loved the way he hid it, letting his scarf slip sometimes when he was around Will. Will hums and looks up at him. Kurt looks at him innocently before sliding off his lap with dignity. Will looks down at him, teeth worrying his lip. Kurt leans down and nuzzles his face in Wills lap, slowly rubbing over his groin that twitches at the attention.

"You don't have to..." Will says, but Kurt can feel it in Wills voice that he wants him to, needs him too. It had been a very long, lonely week for them both.

"I want to." Kurt says and pulls down his zip slowly. He licks his lips when he sees the black silk boxers. Will lifts his hips down and helps Kurt pull his trousers and boxers down. Kurt looks up at Will innocently before slowly licking down his shaft. Will moans quietly as Kurt teases his cock with his tongue. A hot mouth wraps around his head, and his tongue swipes over his slit before pushing in slowly.

"So good." Will breathes as he pushes his hips up more. Kurt smiles around his cock, and bobs his head up and down. He keeps his mouth still when he has Will down his throat, he looks up at him, bright eyes sparkling with child like innocence as he swallows around him. Nervous hands reach up and grasp his balls, he rolls them in his hands and squeezes them slowly. "Oh..." Will moans, his body pushing up with no control. Kurt looks up at him and sucks harder, he scrapes his teeth accidentally against him, but does it again when Will shudders with pleasure. "Kurt...I..." Kurt nods as best as he can and watches him as he comes hard down his throat.

Kurt swallows him down, licking his lips and smiling against his thighs. He tucks him away and climbs back on his lap, Will whimpers as he sits on his sensitive cock and looks at him. "Mm." He kisses him hard, his tongue dominating Kurt's mouth as he tastes himself. Kurt pulls away whimpering. "Your turn." Will whispers in his ear as he bites down on the shell. Kurt moans, and all he can do is say "Please." and is carried into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kurt feels as though he's living his life through a very good dream. He doesn't remember when everything had been perfect. Last night he and Will had spent the night together. Kurt wanted to have sex with him, he was ready for it. He believed in their relationship to have sex with Will. He wanted the curly haired man to be the one to take his virginity. He felt as though if he was to lose it with anyone else, then it wouldn't be the most special thing in the world. Kurt knew that with Will he'd feel fireworks explode inside of him. He'll feel the heat and the love from his touch, and most of all, he'd feel safe. But Will said that they weren't ready for that step. Kurt didn't feel offended, he knew that Will cared for him, and that's why he said no. He just really wished that he had said yes.

The weekend was spent in a blur. Kurt loved being in Will's arms and that's how they spent their weekend. They'd watched films and snuggled, fed each other and it was perfect. Kurt had felt like crying when the weekend was over. He didn't care how sad that made him feel, how pathetic. He wasn't ready to not be with Will for another week, for seeing him but not seeing him. When Will saw the look of desperation on Kurt's young face he had held his cheeks and kissed him with as much passion and love that he could muster- a kiss that made Kurt's knees buckle – and promised him that they would meet up one evening and have dinner together. Kurt was looking forward to that evening more then his lungs looked forward to their next breath.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called as she followed him down the corridor. Kurt stopped and turned around, he wondered if he wore the dopey expression he felt like he had on his face.

"Hey Mercedes." Kurt smiles. "How are you?"

"We need to talk." She reaches out and grabs his arm and pulls him to the side. Kurt frowns, he looks at the hand on his expensive jumper and she pulls away quickly. "Sorry, you know I don't mean to dent the merchandise."

Kurt chuckles. "What's going on?"

"Me and you need words home boy." She says, crossing her arms.

"What?" Kurt frowns, he didn't like the serious look that had crossed his friends face.

"I know what you were doing this weekend." She says, eyes boring into him.

Kurt gulps. She...She couldn't know could she?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt could hear the nerves in his voice and he tried to sound more confident and failed.

"I know about you and Puck!"

Kurt simply tried not to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Kurt. It's okay. I get it you know. He's handsome, and he's giving you the time of day so you feel special. But you know he's just looking for sex right. He's had most of the girls and moms in this town, he's moved onto something...someone else." She said trying not to be too crass.

"So you think I'm that desperate that if a guy like Puck was to charm me up I'd what fall on my back and spread my legs?" Kurt said. He'd gone from amused to hurt in one click of his fingers. "I'm your best friend. I thought you knew me better then that."

"Kurt the way you've been acting lately... You can't blame me for thinking this."

"I can!" Kurt snaps.

"There's no need for you to be so defensive." Mercedes says, watching him as though he was a science experiment and he was just about to blow.

"Yes there is! You think that I've become Puck's sex toy. You think that just because the past few weeks I've actually been happy, that there's clearly something wrong."

"You...Happy? Kurt you haven't been...you've not been you."

"Yes I have." Kurt said, he had hadn't he? He hadn't felt more like himself in a long time. Will made him feel like it was okay just to be him. He didn't have to put on a charade he could simply be Kurt and be loved because of it. And being around Will, he did feel loved.

"Rachel walked in Glee yesterday wearing a red pencil skirt and a pink polka dot tee looking like an extra from the Brady Bunch and you just...You didn't even turn your nose up."

"So, maybe I've grown tired of pointing out every one of Rachels fashion crimes. If you haven't noticed the girl has far too many to count." Kurt sighed. The truth was, he remembered when Rachel walked in wearing _that _ outfit; but Will had been wearing the tight red shirt that Kurt had told him he liked and he was too staring at Will to have time to comment.

"I feel like I don't know you any more." Mercedes whispers. Kurt stares at her confused. "You're...different now. You've turned into one of those people that only care about their boyfriend. You didn't even tell me. You just...You were never around to tell me. And what's worse is you seem to have forgotten that I'm your best friend."

"Mercedes...I, no, I haven't." Kurt says quietly. "Let me..."

"It's too late. You...You have fun with Puck, he... he'll hurt you sooner or later and you'll wish you had a best friend like me to bitch about him with." She shakes her head. "But you don't. So I'll see you in Glee, that's if you're not too busy."

Kurt felt his heart shatter as Mercedes walked off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Kurt didn't go to Glee. He couldn't face Mercedes. And to be honest, the thought of being in a room with Puck, knowing what she was thinking about the two made him feel kind of sick. He didn't know where to go. If he went home, his father would ask why he was home early and he was in a ranting mood and would most likely have told him just what Mercedes had said. Which would then lead to his Dad asking if he was seeing someone and well, that would just be awkward. So, instead he walked around the park, he found a quiet spot and sat down. He was in such a mood that he didn't even care that his designer trousers were at risk of getting stained.

He hadn't realised how much time had passed, the next thing he knew there was someone sat next to him and a hand placed on his knee. "I missed you at practice." Will's soft voice whispered in his ear.

"I...Sorry." Kurt sighed leaning against him more. "What...How did you find me?"

"I cut through this park on my way home every day," Will smiles. Kurt nods, he knew that. He'd probably known that inside and knew that Will would find him. "What happened?"

"We...Aren't you scared someone's going to see us together? We're out in the open." Kurt smiles, lowering his voice.

"No, right now all I'm scared about is that you're upset and I want to know why, and more importantly, how to make these sad feelings leave."

Kurt smiled softly. "It...It's Mercedes." Kurt whispers.

"What happened?" Will frowned. He hadn't been expecting that.

"She..." Kurt rolls his eyes. "She thinks I'm with Puck."

Will stared at him blankly before bursting out laughing. Kurt stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. "That's why you're upset?"

"Well wouldn't you be?" Kurt snapped.

"No..." Will frowned. "I'd think it hilarious. Which it kinda is."

"No it isn't." Kurt stands up, he doesn't know what hurts more, the fact that Mercedes had accused him of such a thing or that Will thought it was the funniest thing on the planet. "She's my best friend, she should know me better to know that I would never snoop to that level. And you're...you're my...and you should know why it upsets me so much and not laugh." Kurt says.

Will bites his lip. He really didn't understand why this upset Kurt so much. "Kurt..."

"No...don't. I'm tired and cranky and I'm going home." He picked up his bag and walked off so fast that Will was sure he could see speed lines behind his young lover. He sighed walking home feeling dejected, and then when he realised just why this hurt Kurt so much he felt like the biggest ass around.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kurt threw himself on his bed, his eyes already red from crying. He brought his pillow close to him and held it to his chest. He couldn't believe how insensitive everyone was. For years Puck had made his life at school a misery. Why was everyone so keen to think that he would jump into bed with that? He had standards. He wasn't desperate.

So he'd changed? He was happier now. He felt it in himself every time he walked into school. He no longer looked forward to the bell ringing; looking forward to the bell ringing meant he wouldn't see Will for another day. He was doing better in his classes too. He had never been a brain box, but enjoying school had given him a push towards his lessons. How could his best friend think that all this had anything to do with Puck.

It hurt the most that Will had thought it funny. He had been upset because of his fight with Mercedes. So upset that he had skipped Glee. Something he had never done; well apart from that time when Will had made him too embarrassed to go into school for a week... Glee meant a lot to him and Will should have realised that whatever had gotten him upset was important to him.

Just as he was about to contemplate a hot bath, a fruit smelling face mask and an extra couple hours sleep his phone started to ring. He picked it from his bag and sighed. Will calling flashed on his screen. Biting his lip he pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Kurt...I...I'm so sorry."

"You are?" Kurt frowned. He didn't think he could handle if Will was just saying sorry so they could stop fighting. So they could make up... okay, maybe the making up didn't sound too bad. Especially if it involved a heated make out session or too, or maybe even this make up sex everyone spoke about? Kurt didn't even really care about that, he hated fighting with him. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was. He sighed, he was already thinking like they've been arguing for days when in reality it was only an hour at most.

"Yes, Kurt. I am so sorry. I was... I didn't think okay."

"And now you have?" Kurt sits up slowly. The pillow still hugging to his chest tightly.

"The idea hurt you so much because Puck used to bully you so much. You used to never come into school because he made your life so hard and the fact that your best friend believes you'd go out with him, give him the time of day..."

"Makes me feel cheap." Kurt finished.

He'd never realised just how much Will knew him. Like really truly knew him. He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"And you're not cheap." Will promised.

"I know. That's why I'm mad." Kurt sighed. "And it hurt when you laughed."

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I just...It could have been worse. She could have guessed that we were together. It's...It's the furthest from anyone finding out about you and me. Me laughing wasn't laughing at you, me laughing was me being relieved."

Kurt could hear how sincere and honest Will sounded and he smiled again. A true warm smile that made his body heat up. "Okay." he whispers.

"I bet you were just about to have a hot bath huh?" Will chuckles.

"Yeah..." Kurt blushes.

"Go. Have your bath. Have a nice night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay..." Kurt sighs happily. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry again." Will says before hanging up. Kurt smiles and squeezes his pillow before jumping up with a bounce in his step and starting his perfect night in, he grinned to himself; Will was so nice to him...maybe he deserved a few pictures...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Kurt wasn't really to sure how to do this. He was naked and in the shower, his body covered in water droplets, his hair straightened on his forehead and he knew he looked good. But he wasn't too sure if sending the pictures was the right thing to do... what if someone saw them? Biting his lip he grabbed his phone (making sure not to get it too wet) he started to text.

_'In the shower... thinking of you... x' _

He bit his lip as he waited for some sort of reply. He felt as though it was taking ages for Will to reply when in reality he got a text back in the same minute as he sent the text.

_'mm wish I was there with you... x'_

He shivered as he read it. He imagined what showering with Will would be like; his strong body pressed against him. Wet hands running up his body. A moan escaped his lips.

_'Mm me too. X' _

_'Bet you look so good, naked, wet... are you hard for me Kurt?' _

Kurt gulped. There was his chance. He looked down at his body and bit his lip he was half hard. He gripped his cock and started to jerk himself slowly, imagining that it was Will's hand around him instead. He put the camera above him and took a picture. He stared at it for a while, he did look good. He clicked send.

Waiting for Will to text him back was torturous. After the first minute he began to panic. What if he sent that to someone else? His mind went into over drive and just as he was thinking that this was a bad idea he got a new text.

_'Damn. Wish that was my mouth around you. Taste so good. You look...want to lick every drip of water from your body...' _

Kurt moaned loudly, his cock twitching for him to move his hand. Realising that texting and jerking off in the shower was slightly impractical he got out and grabbed a towel wrapping it loosely around him and sitting on his bed.

_'please...' _

He let the towel fall and laid on his bed, his right hand gripping tight on his cock, his left hand scraping his nails over his chest until he reached his nipples. He remembered how good it felt when Will had did this to him.

_'please what?' _

Kurt whimpered. Will was a tease sometimes. He loved it.

_'So hard. Need...Something. Please'_

_'My mouth around your cock. Tongue pushing in your slit. Sucking you hard down my throat. Teasing your balls with my fingers...' _

_'pushing up. Needing more.' _

Kurt gripped his aching cock tighter, he moved his left hand to his balls, cupping them. He bit his lip before taking a picture and sending it to him. Feeling less nervous then when he had done it before.

_'Mm. Good boy. Tell me how you feel...' _

Kurt didn't think it was possible that he had got even harder when Will called him that. It reminded him of their first heated session... he shivered at the thought.

_'so good. Need...close' _

_'Sucking you harder, teeth scraping all over you. Scraping over your head, squeezing your balls tighter.' _

Kurt moaned loudly. That's all he needed to come all over his hand and chest. He whimpered Will's name as he came down from his high.

_'Just came...' _Kurt flicked his camera to video he pointed it at himself before he sucked on his come covered fingers, he gave his fingers the same treatment he wanted to give Will's cock right now.

_'Tomorrow. My house. After school.' _

_'Yes Sir.' _

Kurt cleaned himself up and went to bed with a smile on his face. Oh he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

Kurt felt as though all his lessons that day went by in a daze. He did his work, but he had no idea about what he had wrote in his assignments. All he could think about was what was going to happen after school with Will. If the texts were anything to go by he knew it was going to be fun. Noticing how much Will had liked him calling him 'Sir', Kurt was going to play on that. In his bag, folded neatly not to have any creases of course, was the perfect outfit.

When the last bell rang, Kurt shot up from his seat as though it had been sparked with fireworks and raced to the boys toilets. He changed, trying to ignore the smell and not touch any of the walls. When he was dressed he wished he had a full length mirror to look at himself in. He knew the trousers were tight and hugged his ass and groin perfectly, the leather hot pants he wore beneath them made him look extra tight and he wondered what Will would make of them when he took his trousers off. He tugged at the sleek black tie he was wearing that went perfect with the crisp white shirt he wore. He ruffled his hair and grinned, he knew he looked like the perfect school boy.

He walked out of the school knowing that he looked damn good and walked the twenty minute walk to Wills house. He knocked on the door and bowed his head. He was already playing the game he had started with him last night. The door opened and when Will looked at him, Kurt felt his eyes bore into him, he heard an appreciative moan and he looked up through his thick eyelashes slowly.

"Come in." Will said softly, lust evident in his voice. Kurt stepped in slowly, making sure that his hips were swinging flirtatiously. Will bit his lip and closed the door behind the,. "You look good."

"Thank you, Sir." Kurt said looking up at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Will moans softly and sits down on the sofa. Kurt watches him and walks over to him, he straddles his lap and smiles at him. "Mm." Will says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, putting his hands in the back pockets of Kurt's extremely tight trousers. Kurt pushed forward and his body slid down Will's lap so their groins were pressed against each other. Kurt was already hard with anticipation of what was going to happen now. Nails scraped along his ass and he whimpered, the sound getting trapped between Will's lips as he kissed him hard.

Kurt loved the way Will kissed him. It was strong and powerful, everything dominant that he loved, but at the same time it was soft and gentle, loving and tender. His cock twitched as Will started to suck on his tongue.

"You were a very naughty boy last night," Will said once he pulled away. Kurt wondered how Will wasn't panting as much as he was.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Kurt whispers, looking down.

"You have to make up for being such a naughty boy now." Will says and pushes him off him. Kurt stands up in front of him and keeps his head down. Will leans up and runs his hands over Kurt's shirt before pulling at his tie and moving him into a kneeling position.

"How do you want me to make up for it, Sir?" Kurt whispered, he was itching to nuzzle against him but with Wills hand holding onto the tie tightly, he couldn't move any more further forward.

"I think you now how." Will said, the minute he let the tie in his hand go, Kurt moved forward and buried his face in Wills trousers. He knew he looked like a whore, but he didn't care. He could feel it turning Will on beneath him. He licked over his trousers, pulling away and staring at the tented wet patch he had created. He looked up at his teacher, waiting for him to give permission to pull his trousers down. When Will nodded his head, that now looked rather sexy and his eyes were definitely darker then when Kurt had arrived. He pulled the zip down slowly, the metallic sound turning them both on as they both knew what was going to happen next.

Kurt stared at Will intently as he lowered his mouth slowly onto his penis. He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it leisurely, knowing that the slow pace would feel torturous to the horny man above him. Will gripped his hair tight and started to move his head up and down, not letting Kurt control it with his teasing mouth.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on Will's face, his eyes locked with his. His cock felt so good in his mouth. He made his cheeks hollow, and his mouth even tighter as he sucked him more. Wills rough hand in his hair pushing him on.

"Mm, you're doing a good job." Will moaned, his voice dark and husky. It made Kurt shiver. Kurt felt proud at Wills compliment and he couldn't help but blush. Will started to move his hips faster and harder.

Swallowing hard around him, Kurt looked up at him, his eyes as innocent as he could make them. "Want my come?" Will asked, his hand moving down to Kurt's cheek, caressing softly but there was still a roughness in his touch. A roughness that made his body buzz with excitement. Nodding around him, Kurt kept his eyes on him adding an intensity between them. Will moved his hand back to Kurt's hair and tugged at it hard before exploding inside his mouth. Kurt swallowed most of his come. It was bitter and salty and Kurt felt like a whore who couldn't get enough. Will pulled away and brushed his thumb on his chin, wiping the come from his skin and pushing his thumb into his mouth. Kurt sucked on it, moaning around his digit.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." Will smirked staring at the very large tent in Kurt's trousers. Kurt blushed looking down. "Don't worry boy, I'm not done with you yet..." Kurt gulped wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
